1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a digital image capturing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera has a function of capturing an image according to a user manipulation signal during video recording or reproduction. A user captures and stores still images when certain events occur. However, the captured still images are simply stored or sequentially displayed, and time points when the still images are captured during the video recording or reproduction are not indicated.